Smoke Break
by bestoknabokajkorvo
Summary: Thalia helps Percy calm down after a nightmare set between sea of monsters and the titans curse. R&R flames welcome


Smoke Break  
Percy's POV:  
I woke up screaming and drenched in my sweat my cloths were sticking to my body and I couldn't even remember what my nightmare was about. I tried going back to sleep but I wasn't able to so I decided to go to the sound thinking a swim would help clear my mind. When I got to the sound I found someone sitting down. I looked at my watch and noticed it was three in the morning. "Why are you up so early?" I asked but I was still to far away to tell who it was.  
"Same reason you are seaweed head." replied a voice that I recognized as the daughter of the lord of the sky's , Thalia Grace.  
"Thalia? What do you mean the same reason?" I asked slightly confused.  
"You had a nightmare didn't you." she stated turning around so I could see her face.  
"Yeah but how did you know that?" I asked while sitting down next to her. For the first time the night I got a good view of face she looked the same as usual her beautiful black hair, her electrifying blue eyes, her light colored skin, and her splash of freckles that earned her the nick name pinecone face that and the fact that she had spent a few years as a pine tree. In case you haven't noticed I do have a crush on her even if she is my cousin, technically gods don't have DNA.  
"Hey are you listening to me?" I heard her ask.  
"Sorry my mind was wondering what were you saying" I replied snapping out of the trance she had put me in.  
"I said the only time you come here at this time is when you have a nightmare." she said looking back at the water.  
"I know that but how do you no that. Are you following me." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Don't flatter yourself kelp brain." she said turning away from me and I though I saw her cheeks turn red but figured it was my imagination. "If you want to know I always come here when I have nightmares your just usually here first."  
"What do you do then I know you can't swim my dad wouldn't let you and you can't stay still that long." I said look to the water now.  
"Well usually I only stay for ten minutes and I just take a smoke." she replied pulling out a pack of cigarettes and taking one out.  
"Why?" I asked  
"They calm me dawn and help my forget the nightmares." she said. "You want to try one?" she asked offering one to me.  
"Sure might as while it usually takes an hour of swimming to calm me down." I said I had never tried to smoke before I've heard its disgusting but Thalia seems to be able to handle it.  
"Ok just don't tell anyone else that I smoke." she put the butt of the cigarette in her mouth and lit it with a black gave me mine and tried to light it but it wouldn't work. "Damn it my lighter is out and this is my last one." she said.  
"I think I know how we can light mine." I said.  
"How we have no lighter" she asked confused at my statement.  
"Easy we sneak into the forge room and take one of theirs." I said looking in her eyes.  
"Good idea but do you just want to share this one for now?" she asked while taking hers out of here mouth.  
"Sure why not." I said while taking the cigarette out of her hand and putting it to my mouth. I inhaled the smoke the taste was disgusting so much in fact i can't describe it. But the feeling of the smoke go in my lungs and mouth was much worse. I coughed the smoke out and said, "How can you stand that?" the only good part was that we shared a indirect kiss but I was able to hide my blush I think.  
"I know the first time is always the worst eventually you get use to it." she said while taking the cigarette and taking a drag.  
"How did you start smoking anyway?" I asked trying the cigarette again this time it was bad but not as bad.  
"When I was a kid my mom was always out and I had to watch Jason my little brother. One day I heard my mom said she always felt better after a smoke. So that night I decided to just try it my reaction was the same as yours but I kept trying hoping it would work I've been addicted ever since." she said then handed the cigarette back to me. By now I was use to the taste and the feel of the smoke so I smoked it just like she did and I started seeing why she smoked it was relaxing me and removing part of the stress I had built up.  
"I can see why. Thalia want to play a game?" I asked handing her the cigarette.  
"Sure whats the game Jackson?" she asked while blowing out the smoke.  
"I call it the Q game. The rules are simple we take turns asking each other questions and you have to answer truthfully." I said while finishing off the cigarette.  
"Ok you go first since you suggested it." she said putting out the cigarette on the bottom of her boot.  
"Ok then, whats your best childhood memory?" I asked while look at her face. I love times like these where I could look at her all I wanted without someone saying anything.  
"Thats easy the day that I ran away from home I was free and didn't have to listen to anyone." she said. "Ok my turn. Have you ever kissed anyone?" she asked and I started blushing.  
"No. How about you, have you kissed anyone?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible even though on the inside I was going crazy because I wanted to know.  
"No I haven't." she looked sad for a minute turned her head away from me and said something under her breath that I couldn't hear.  
"What was that I couldn't hear you?" I asked while grabbing her cheek and turning her face towards me I thought I saw her blushing but figured it was just my imagination.  
"I said 'Its not like anyone would kiss me anyways.'" she said tears streaming down her face.  
"Why would you think that?" I asked confused.  
"Because I'm mean, stubborn, rude, self centered, not to mention ugly, repulsive, and just plain stupid." she said more tears streaming down her face.  
"Who told you this?" I asked anger filling my voice.  
"The girls from Aphrodite's cabin." she said still crying.  
"Thalia don't listen to them your an amazing girl your smart, strong, beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, and just plain amazing." I said while wiping away her tears.  
"Your just saying that no one thinks that." she said trying to push me away.  
"I will prove you wrong about that about everything." I said and brought her closer to me. I gently pressed my lips against hers. There were no thoughts going through my head except Thalia and the fact that I was kissing her. When I pulled apart and opened my eyes Thalia was wide eyed and was blushing.  
"Why did you do that Percy?" she asked after a minute.  
"I told you I was going to prove you wrong didn't I. That and Thalia I know you don't feel the same but ever since I met you I've liked you. I like everything about you your looks, attitude, and your personality. I know you don't like me that way and you'll probably never want to talk to me again-" I was stopped by Thalia kissing me hard on the lips.  
"Shut up seaweed head the truth is that the Aphrodite girls found out about my crush on you and said that you would never like me and that you thought I was a freak." she said as she started crying again and I wiped her tears away with my hand.  
"I would never think that the truth is that I am in love with you." I said while hugging her. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.  
"I love you too Percy." she said then we kissed again and I waited for her to fall asleep. Then I took her to Zeus's cabin and put her in a bed kissed her on the forehead and went to my cabin and fell asleep but this time no nightmares only peaceful dreams all involving Thalia.


End file.
